


Mariquita

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Childishness, Dating, First Kiss, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pero las mariquitas no dan miedo, Yuya. Al contrario, traen suerte.” le explicó, sin verlo demasiado convencido de su afirmación. “Vale, entonces cierra los ojos que voy a sacarla.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Mariquita

**Mariquita**

Cuando Daiki se había acercado a él durante el almuerzo y le había propuesto de hacer algo juntos en la tarde, a Yuya no había parecido real.

Había ingresado en la Jimusho desde pocos meses, y aun habiendo hecho amistad rápido, había tenido pronto una debilidad por Arioka.

Le gustaban sus formas de hacer, le gustaba que fuera siempre capaz de hacerlo sentir bienvenido, sobre todo en las frecuentes ocasiones en que le pasaba de sentirse incomodo, cuando estaba con todos los otros.

Le gustaba pasar su tiempo con él, entonces. Y por esa razón ese invito a pasar tiempo con él después de comer lo alegraba mucho.

Se habían encontrado temprano en la tarde afuera de las puertas del dormitorio, y habían empezado a caminar sin una meta precisa.

Tenían una pequeña charla, de trabajo o de los otros chicos, y lo más seguían en adelante, lo más Yuya pensaba cuánto fácil fuera hablar con él.

Caminando, llegaron enfrente a un pequeño parque, una heladería acerca de eso; Takaki puso una expresión elocuente, que el pequeño no falló de notar.

Con una sonrisa, le dijo de esperarlo allí mientras él iba a la heladería.

Yuya fue a sentarse en un muro bajo, suspirando.

Estaba en el séptimo cielo, no podía creer cuanto se sintiera relajado.

Esa tarde, aun no haciendo nada de particular, estaba perfecta en su opinión.

No apenas Daiki fue salido de la heladería se fue hacia él, dándole la copa.

Yuya la tomó, agradeciendo y empezando a comer.

“¿Cómo sabía que me gustaba el helado vainilla?” le preguntó, levantando las cejas.

Le pareció de ver Daiki enrojarse un poco, pero no le dio cuenta.

“Ah... cuando somos con los otros siempre tomas eso. He pensado que te gustara, hice... ¿hice mal?” dijo, vacilando.

Takaki negó, rápido.

“No, para nada. Es mi preferido.” respondió con la boca llena.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, intentos a comer el helado.

Después un poco Daiki se giró hacia Yuya, arqueando el ceño.

“¡Mira, Yuuyan! ¡Tienes una mariquita en el brazo!” le dijo, sonriendo.

La reacción del mayor, todavía, no fue la que se esperaba.

Saltó, poniéndose en pie y empezando a agitarse, con aire aterrorizado.

“¡Qué asco, qué asco! Dai-chan sácalo, por favor, ¡te ruego!” empezó a gritar, instintivamente, y después se mordió un labio y se enrojó. “Lo siento, pero... tengo miedo de los insectos.” le dijo, sin mirarlo en los ojos.

El menor sonrió, acercándose.

“Pero las mariquitas no dan miedo, Yuya. Al contrario, traen suerte.” le explicó, sin verlo demasiado convencido de su afirmación. “Vale, entonces cierra los ojos que voy a sacarla.” dijo, con un suspiro dramático.

Takaki cerró los ojos, asintiendo brevemente, y esperó.

En ese momento sintió Daiki acercarse más, y sus labios estaban en los suyos, sin que Yuya tuviera la posibilidad de reaccionar.

Pocos segundos después el menor se alejó y Takaki abrió los ojos de vuelta, más rojo en la cara de lo que era antes.

“Lo siento, Yuuyan. No quería, pero...” empezó a justificarse, pero el mayor lo interrumpió pronto.

“No, está bien.” lo tranquilizó, sonriéndole tímidamente. “Soy... soy feliz que lo haya hecho.” añadió, levantando un poco los ojos. En fin miró a la mariquita, aún en su brazo, y cabeceó. “Tenías razón, ¿no? De verdad las mariquitas traen suerte.” le dijo, volviendo a comer su helado y caminando hacia el parque.

Daiki, detrás de él, sonrió.

Esa mariquita, después de todo, había traído suerte a él también.


End file.
